Dulce Melodia
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Una canción puede acabar con toda clase de tensión, no importa donde estes, o lo que necesites; una canción siempre es la mejor opción. (Basado en el doujinshi "Melodic Redemption" de Roxasketch - Kaori Akihisa x Seto Kaiba / Seth x Kisara) *Especial de San Valentin*


**He regresado y con un especial de San Valentin! Muchos se preguntaran... ¿Quien es Kaori? Pues, recientemente he leído un doujinshi hecho por una fan, llamado "Melodic Redemption", el cual recomiendo mucho que lo lean. Más allá de su hermosa trama romantica, tiene mucho drama, muy buena comedia, y los personajes son perfectos. La trama es interesante y a más de uno les hará caer sobre sus llaves.**

 **Kaori es una idol, cantante de 19 años, en el doujinshi comienza trabajando para Kaiba, haciendo publicidad y demás. Ambos parecen tener cierta tensión romantica, y la muchacha podría tener una conexión con el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.**

 **Sí les digo más, temo que vaya a darles un spoiler. Será mejor que luego de leer este fic, se pasen a buscar el doujinshi y leerlo.**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé Yugioh, ni Melodic Redemption, ni sus respectivos personajes, sí fuera así, todo formaría parte de una misma historia, y además, no me vería obligada a escribir acerca de otra pareja que no sea Prideshipping._  
**

* * *

El sol brilla y los pájaros cantan; eso es lo que podría decirse sí no fuera porque Ciudad Domino estaba húmeda por la lluvia y el viento fresco que impedía a las mujeres a vestirse bonitas con un cómodo y coqueto vestido para impresionar a sus parejas en este día tan especial.

El Día de San Valentin debía pasarse en la comodidad del hogar, excepto por las personas que no tenían problema por mojarse un poco o acabar resfriados. La fantasía del beso bajo la lluvia era algo que se anhelaba bastante en la cabeza de las personas inocentes. Éste día, era el día perfecto para cumplir ese sueño.

Una muchachita de 19 años con un suave cabello blanco, corría bajo los techos de las tiendas y edificios para así no descuidar los regalos que llevaba entre sus brazos; podía pensarse que era una chica que deseaba cosas como besos bajo la lluvia y chicos guapos que la invitaran a cenar en un lugar lujoso. Pero no, Kaori Akihisa era una idol profesional, y su entera vida se dedicaba a eso, cantar era lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que la hacía feliz.

La cantidad de regalos (la mayoría chocolates) que llevaba era para unas pocas personas que ella consideraba que valía su tiempo. Umei, sobretodo, él era un buen amigo de su padre, y desde que él no está, Umei se había hecho cargo de ella como un segundo padre y mejor que una madre. Siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, aunque en algunos momentos fuera un pesado, su corazón estaba lleno de amor que sólo le daría a Kaori.

Kaori sentía que había algo que le estaba faltando, algo muy importante, pero lo ignoró, se ocuparía de ello luego de entregar todos los regalos.

Bajo la lluvia, le dio regalos a sus fanáticos más cercanos y algunos seres de confiar, no eran muchas personas pero si muchos regalos. Kaori no se cuestionaba ni un segundo el por qué le dedicaba su tiempo a otras personas en un día como hoy. La tradición es regalar chocolates tanto a amigos, como a familiares y compañeros de trabajo, y si Kaori podía hacer sonreír a alguien con eso, pues mejor. Hasta ahora, ella no recibió ninguno, pero no se detiene pensar en eso.

Sólo le quedaba un chocolate y era para Umei. Volvería a su casa y acabaría con esto.

Pero, la sensación de que algo le faltaba aún le hacía picar su cabeza. Trató de recordar a todas las personas que conocía, todas aquellas importantes para ella …

Ojos azules, cabello castaño, mirada fría y actitud arrogante.

Su corazón latía velozmente mientras sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Seto Kaiba era el nombre que la hacía sentir así. No lo había visto, ni tampoco sabía sí debía, estaba ocupado con trabajo o teniendo una cita con una bella mujer.

Apretó sus puños al pensar en ello. Miraba a su alrededor, una plaza con una cafetería donde las parejas iban tomadas de la mano y se besaban cuando el mesero se alejaba . ¿Cómo se siente ser besado? ¿Cómo se siente que se junten dos manos frías para crear calor?

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, Seto Kaiba … ¿Debía o no regalarle algo?

* * *

Sólo la luz de una antorcha iluminaba aquella habitación fría donde descansaba la única mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules que fue agredida por un grupo de personas injustas y prejuiciosas. Su delicada piel pálida estaba arruinada por la tierra, los golpes y raspones que surgieron de aquel ataque.

La persona que la protegía era quien le debía la vida por haberlo salvado, y por haber intentado salvar a su pueblo. Era una locura pensar que una chica tan frágil podía tener el poder de manifestar al dragón blanco y ahuyentar a un grupo de bárbaros.

El fuego iluminaba a las únicas figuras presentes en la habitación. Ojos clavados en el aspecto peculiar de la persona dormida, no era observada por ser extraña, sino por su belleza y por la admiración que el observador sentía por ella.

El sacerdote que la cuidaba escuchaba sus propios latidos reaccionar por la relajada respiración de la muchacha. Sus dedos se apoyaban en su pequeña y suave mejilla para sentir cómo el calor de su rostro regresaba de a poco, un choque de energía positiva lo golpeaba ante el contacto.

No sabía qué decir ante este sentimiento, ya no estaba pensando en su deber, el deber que le enseñaron, o lo que él había prometido. En su cabeza sólo volaba el dragón blanco con su bella dama de ojos azules.

* * *

Un cartel le tiraba por la cara todas sus dudas. No era tiempo para estar sentada en una vereda mojada y tener que mirar la gigante figura del muchacho alto y arrogante de ojos azules, jefe de una compañía importante, alguien con quien trabajaba.

Kaori estaba obligada a observar una propaganda del nuevo disco de duelo que KaibaCorp estaba vendiendo. Kaiba Seto se encontraba parado ahí en un fondo azul oscuro, con el nuevo disco de duelo en su brazo. Un brazo que quizás sólo estira para pedir un café y escribir en su maldita computadora.

No, no debía pensar negativamente sólo porque ella se encontraba en la cuerda floja. Su reloj marcaba que eran las siete de la tarde, seguramente Seto Kaiba todavía se encontraba en su oficina, con el plan de trabajar hasta las diez de la noche o más.

Cada segundo que observaba ese cartel, su ceño fruncido se volvía más profundo. La cara seria del jefe de KaibaCorp era más irritante. ¡Sonríe, maldita sea! Y que sea una sonrisa de pura alegría, sin soberbia o sarcasmo caminando por esas comisuras.

Pateaba el piso mojado, olvidándose del regalo de Umei, incapaz de pararse para moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera para dejar de ver el molesto cartel.

Inconscientemente se puso a silbar para calmar su ansiedad. ¿Cómo una simple persona podía generarle tantos problemas?

* * *

El sacerdote Seth se había preparado para salir de la habitación y dejar de cuidar a la chica indefensa. Aunque pensar en dejarla sola sólo hacía que sus rodillas tiemblen y sus manos suden. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Ella estaba a salvo en el palacio. Ahora había algo más importante, y era el faraón, quien corría un grave peligro. Él también era alguien muy valioso para él, fue quien le cambió la vida, luego de haber perdido todo cuando joven.

Pero, pensándolo dos veces, él no estaría aquí en el palacio, sí no fuera por ella. Quien tiene su corazón en sus manos, quien podría tener un futuro con él.

¿Un futuro? Qué tontería. Él tenía un deber que cumplir, no podía pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Su cuerpo se alejaba más de ella, sus oídos aún atentos a su respiración, y sus ojos resistiéndose a moverse para mirar hacia atrás.

Un ligero gemido causó que este se volteara rápidamente y corriera hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Los ojos que antes estaban cerrados, ahora se abrían de a poco, revelando el brillo azul que impactaba ante la mirada del sacerdote. Ya no había faraón que salvar, no había un palacio por el qué preocuparse. Sólo era ella, sólo ella.

Su cabello lacio caía por sus hombros y su flequillo cubría el puente de su nariz. El dedo grueso del hombre que la acompañaba movió el mechón que estorbaba su rostro. Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en ambos, se miraban fijamente, sintiendo la calidez de la antorcha.

* * *

Kaori movió de su cara un mechón húmedo que le estaba picando los ojos, sus rodillas se golpeaban entre ellas mientras los truenos se hacían más ruidosos.

¿Estaba furiosa? Puede ser.

Dejó de mirar al cartel, ya que sus ojos se concentraban en una pareja que corría bajo la lluvia y se abrazaba con frecuencia para mantenerse de pie y en calor. El piso estaba tan mojado y resbaloso que un paso en falso podía ser una grave caída.

Kaori ya comenzaba a sentir frío y hambre, tenía la tentación de comer el chocolate entre sus brazos, pero su consciencia le decía que no, que era para Umei. Ya se había olvidado de él. Debía levantarse y volver a casa.

Pero tenía mucho frío, sentía un nudo en su garganta, como una sensación de melancolía que hace mucho no había sentido. Seguro era una tontería.

Se puso de pie y caminó sobre los charcos de agua hacia algún lado.

Amigos jugando entre ellos, parejas felices, niños abrazando a sus padres. Una punzada en su pecho la estaba molestando y sucedía cada vez que veía todo eso, por más que la hiciera sonreír, su nudo se hacía más grande. ¿Por qué?

Caminaba sin parar, sin pensar y sin mirar hacia dónde, sólo su alrededor importaba y su imaginación que le envíaba imágenes de Seto Kaiba

Seto Kaiba recibiendo chocolates; Seto Kaiba en un restaurante; Seto Kaiba compartiendo paraguas con una muchacha; Seto Kaiba trabajando en su oficina.

Sacudía su cabeza constantemente. ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba invadía su mente ahora mismo?

Sí tan sólo no se hubiera disfrazado tan bien como para no ser molestada en todo el día. Todos seguramente estaban concentrados con sus parejas o en sus casas cuidándose de la lluvia, que no podían fijarse que una idol estaba caminando empapada, con un disfraz y un chocolate entre sus brazos, totalmente irritada por un arrogante empresario.

Y pensar que ella antes admiraba a Seto Kaiba como el gran duelista que es, y ahora, sólo quiere dejar de pensar en él.

Bueno, ya no importaba, ya había llegado a su destino.

Su gran y elegante edificio, hogar dulce…

\- ¿¡LA OFICINA DE KAIBACORP!? – Gritó la idol con la mayor fuerza y asombro que su garganta podía ofrecer. Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha había caminado hacia nada más y nada menos que el edificio de KaibaCorp, donde seguramente Seto Kaiba estaba trabajando sin detenerse.

\- _No voy a entrar, de ninguna manera, esto ya era el colmo. Seguro me esta subiendo la fiebre y estoy haciendo tonterías._ – Pensó la chica con los nervios en alto. Mientras caminaba hacia el asensor y apretaba un botón.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraba obligada a saludar a la secretaria que la miraba con preocupación. ¿La secretaria?

Por supuesto que era la secretaria, de nuevo se había movido inconscientemente hacia la oficina de Seto Kaiba.

Respiró profundamente, y tomó todo el valor posible. – Sí no puedes con ello, únete . – Se dijo a ella misma.

Caminó a pasos apurados mientras tarareaba una melodía que interrumpió al saludar nuevamente a la secretaria. – No se preocupe, sólo pasaré a saludar y ya. Gracias. – Dijo velozmente para evitar todo tipo de preguntas.

La puerta estaba frente a ella, sus manos heladas se apoyaron sobre el picaporte presionándose para abrirla.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba como imaginaba, sentado en su escritorio frente a la gran ventana inundada de gotas de agua. Tecleaba incontrolablemente en su teclado hasta que la joven de 19 años, totalmente empapada cerraba nerviosamente la puerta y llamaba su atención.

Sus ojos azules se notaban más ahora que este levantó un poco más sus parpados para observar la figura pequeña que se encontraba frente a él. – Esto es nuevo . – Murmuró irónicamente el muchacho. Notando cómo la pequeña joven se vestía de una manera distinta a la usual, llevando el cabello atado con un rodete ya despeinado y húmedo, mechones que caían por su frente; una falda tableada negra que combina con la corbata acomodada en su camisa blanca que casi no se notaba por la gabardina oscura que llevaba encima.

\- _Definitivamente._ – Contestó Kaori en su cabeza. Su lengua temblaba y sí pudiera, seguramente sus manos estarían sudando en este momento. Sus dientes apretaban su labio inferior, impidiendo que esta hablara. Las uñas rasguñaban el papel del envoltorio del chocolate. Ya jugueteaba tanto con el paquete que decidió protegerlo de sus nervios y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

El silencio invadió la habitación, sólo se escuchaban los truenos y la lluvia golpear con fuerza el vidrio de la ventana. Seto Kaiba juntaba sus dedos y apoyaba su mentón sobre ellos, mientras su flequillo castaño cubría parte de sus ojos.

Kaori lo miraba fijamente como sí quien estaba frente a ella la estuviera amenazando con un cuchillo. Kaiba sonrió. - ¿Y bien? Sí soportaste la lluvia para venir hasta aquí, es porque tienes algo importante que decir. – Kaiba rompió el hielo, y alteró a la muchacha que se encontraba con la mente en blanco.

Era momento de reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba por hacer? ¿A qué vino? ¿Qué debía decirle?

Sus tartamudeos invadían la sala y los truenos sólo sonaban más fuertes. - ¿S-Sabes qué d-día es h-hoy? – Comenzó a preguntar la chica.

Kaiba sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio incomodo hasta que el muchacho se dignó a contestar. – 14 de febrero, según nuestro calendario. – Contestó con simpleza.

Kaori tragó saliva. – S-Si, y dicen q-que es m-muy importante porque la t-tradición es regalar c-chocolates a amigos, c-compañeros de trabajo… - Volvió a tragar saliva así prepararse para lo que estaba por decir. - … p-parejas. – Kaiba levantó su otra ceja.

\- Eso no es de mi … - El de cabello castaño comenzó a responder, pero el nerviosismo de la chica lo interrumpió.

No quería escuchar su respuesta, ni escuchar su risa, o que tenía planes. No quería escucharlo. - ¡Así que vine a traerte algo! – Gritó Kaori, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza e inclinando su cabeza.

El silencio volvió a invadir la sala.

* * *

Kisara, la de los ojos azules miraba al muchacho que la había salvado tiempo atrás y nuevamente la había vuelto a proteger. ¿Era el destino? ¿Un regalo de los dioses? No importaba, lo tenía enfrente y eso era lo único que la hacía sonreír en estos momentos.

Ella haría cualquier cosa por él, le debía su vida, y aunque no fuera así, él era muy importante para ella. Sí existía un futuro, quería que sea con él.

Su mano cálida se posaba sobre su mejilla, tiñiendo su pálida piel con rojo.

\- Debes descansar. – Le susurró su protector. Es verdad, ella estaba muy cansada, pero no quería dormir, o las pesadillas la volverían a invadir. Entonces, él ya no existiría y su sonrisa se borraría.

¿Existirá el día para los enamorados?

No lo iba a negar, se enamoró de su salvador, del sacerdote que ahora después de tanto tiempo la seguía protegiendo. Ella lo amaba, y no pedía nada más que su salud. Así que sí debía entregar su vida para que él esté a salvo, entonces lo haría sin dudar.

\- Si cierro mis ojos, la oscuridad volverá por mi . – Al principio, Seth no había entendido la contestación de la chica frente a sus ojos, pero recordó cómo se sentía no querer dormir por culpa de las pesadillas que lo acorralaban cuando joven.

Sus dedos seguían jugando con su cabello mientras su mirada tierna la penetraba. – Te cantaré una canción para que las pesadillas no vuelvan a molestarte. – Dijo el sacerdote.

Kisara se sorprendió, su corazón latía con emoción y la calidez invadía su pecho. Su canto la protegerá de todos los males.

Qué así sea.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué tienes para mi? – Nuevamente el jefe de la corporación rompió el silencio de su oficina. Confundido ante las palabras de la chica empapada. ¿Por eso es que había aguantado estar bajo la lluvia?

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, la lengua se chocaba con sus dientes mientras la punzada en su pecho se hacía más molesta. – _Maldición._ \- Kaori se maldijo internamente.

¡No tenía nada! ¿Realmente había venido a darle algo para el 14 de febrero? Además que no había pensando en la importancia de Seto Kaiba para su vida.

¿Era un amigo? ¿Un simple compañero de trabajo? ¿Qué era Seto Kaiba?

\- _¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Vine hasta aquí sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué entregar y sin saber a quién! ¡Con agua entre mis zapatos para sólo quedar como una estúpida!_ – Todas esas palabras volaban por su cabeza frustrada.

\- ¿Y bien? – Insistió el empresario.

\- _Buen trabajo, Kaori._

Un trueno resonó con fuerza en los oídos de los presentes en la sala. Aumentando los nervios de la chica. Seto se levantó de su asiento preparado para acercarse a la muchacha. – Quizás deberías volver a tu casa, llamaré a Isono para que te lleve. – Ya tenía entre sus manos el telefono, pero nuevamente la voz de la joven detuvo sus movimientos. Los truenos no sonaban bonitos, y sí tenía que decirle algo pues, podría hacerlo después.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! – La melodía que venía tarareando era lo único que sonaba en su cabeza, sólo para olvidarse de los truenos y de lo ridícula que se sentía. – _Terminemos con esto de una vez._ –

La melodía hacía latir su corazón y desataba el nudo en su garganta, la calidez se crecía nuevamente. Sin tartamudear, sin temblar. Esto era importante para ella, no sabía que tanto, pero sí llegó hasta aquí, bajo la lluvia y con tanta insistencia, es porque su corazón la llevo a elloy debía hacerle caso.

Seto Kaiba se mantuvo en su lugar, quieto para escucharla, su voz delicada y sus ojos concentrados, llenos de brillo. Los truenos ya no sonaban, su ventana ya no era golpeada por fuertes gotas de agua. El color gris desaparecía del cielo que los cubría. La vista volvía a ser hermosa.

Más importante, su voz, la letra, la dulce melodía que calmaba su impaciencia y preocupación. Sus ojos sólo apuntaban a ella, y su voz estaba siendo entregada solamente a una persona.

 _Incluso sí ya no hay fé_

 _No debes temer_

 _¿Puedes ver la luz?_

 _Yo la puedo ver_

La letra generaba seguridad en el corazón de la mujer del dragón azul, la voz del sacerdote era tan suave, tan tierna, que la calidez de la antorcha no se comparaba con la de su cariño. Toda la oscuridad posible se desvanecía sólo con su voz. Su corazón era capaz de ahuyentar a cualquier monstruo.

Un lugar donde ellos dos puedan estar juntos, es una ilusión valiosa, que Kisara quiere mantener, por más ridicula que suene.

Sus manos se juntaban; sus dedos se entrelazaban.

 _No hay de qué temer_

 _Ponte en mis pies_

 _Y con mis ojos tú verás la luz que hay al final_

Kaori siempre pensó que en el amor sólo hay una persona. Por más que se necesiten dos que compartan el sentimiento, esos dos se vuelven uno. Creando un solo corazón, un alma pura y llena de luz.

Cantar aquella canción inventada en el momento, que volaba por su memoria por razones desconocidas, la llena de seguridad y calor que quería compartir con el muchacho.

Ya no estaba enojada, ni frustrada, ni nerviosa.

Se dejó llevar por su propia voz y por la mirada fija de Seto.

 _Oh, tal vez no es hoy_

 _Que tú abrirás los ojos, con brillo de esperanza_

Seth observaba como los ojos de su amada se cerraban lentamente, relajados y con una sonrisa que no se borraba. El sacerdote temía verla con los ojos cerrados, sin vida, sin nada que esté latiendo. Pero su mano lo llenaba de calor, la paz no estaba lejos de ellos. Al menos, eso era lo que estaban sintiendo.

Esta habitación era pacifica, era para ellos y sólo de ellos. Sólo la luz de una antorcha los iluminaba. Sus ojos brillaban con el fuego, mientras su mano acariciaba la de ella. Con su voz cantaba para calmarla y protegerla de todo mal.

Así será… Así será para siempre.

 _Pero yo esperaré,_

 _Yo te esperaré_

 _A que te duermas_

 _Y despiertes_

 _En un día de sol._

Seto caminaba hacia ella, totalmente embobado por su mirada y su dulce voz, ¿qué era esta sensación de paz?

También, es como sí conociera esta canción, como sí todo este tiempo la usó para refugiarse y sentirse seguro, lejos de la oscuridad que cubre a este mundo.

La canción había terminado, pero la paz estaba allí con ellos. La luz del sol poco a poco volvía a chocar contra la ventana e iluminaba la oficina. Los iluminaba a ellos.

Kaori le estaba sonriendo, y por alguna razón, Seto le devolvió el gesto. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban cerca, frente a frente. Sí era un regalo para él, sin pensar qué significado tenía, la importancia que ella le daba, o sea lo que sea; Seto nunca lo olvidaría. Fue lo primero y lo más valioso que recibió en esta fecha.

La muchacha de cabello blanco brillaba por toda la sala. ¿Era él el único que lo notaba? No había nadie más, sólo eran ellos dos. La habitación y la luz del sol sólo los recibía a ellos dos.

Largos y firmes brazos la rodearon cuando toda la emoción bajó de volumen y la muchacha sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, casi corría el peligro de caer, hasta que la persona que tenía enfrente la protegió de la caída. Ahora se encontraba apoyándose en los brazos de Seto Kaiba.

¿Seto Kaiba? ¿Por qué?

Lo había olvidado por unos segundos, vino a darle un regalo.

¿Qué significado tenía la canción para ella? Por alguna razón, era muy importante, demasiado valioso como para ser olvidado con facilidad.

\- Gracias. – Fue lo primero que escuchó luego de que su canción terminara. Y venía de la persona que la sostenía, la grave y profunda voz de Seto Kaiba invadió sus oidos por unos segundos y su agradecimiento fue como un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que ella necesitaba.

Un abrazo …

\- _Seto-sama …_

\- Pero no creas que voy a negar el hecho de que casi te matas por venir hasta aquí. No pienso trabajar con alguien que no sabe cómo cuidarse. – El regaño de Kaiba arruinó la paz que estaba sintiendo Kaori, volviendo a crear una frustración, que levemente se desvaneció cuando levantó su mirada y observó las mejillas de Seto ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

Y no iba a mentir, estaba agradecida de que ella no fuera la única que se sonrojó en el día de hoy.

\- Te llevaré a casa. – Insistió Kaiba. Kaori, a pesar de todo, lo empujó con furia.

\- Sé cuidarme sola. Además, ya no está lloviendo. – Antes de que Seto se preocupara por haberla ofendido gravemente, cuando notó a tiempo que la chica le estaba sonriendo con ironía.

Seto le sonrió nuevamente.

 _\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Kaori._

 _\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Seto-sama._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, realmente. Los que shipean a Seth con Kisara, o a Kisara con Kaiba, seguramente les gustó la idea-** _  
_

 **Agradezco mucho a mi beta Pharah Kaiba, porque sin ella no sería posible publicar una historia con ortografía y redacción decente.**

 **Hablaré más de Seth y Kisara que es un ambiente que ya conocen:**

 ** _-Seth a solas con Kisara:_ **_**Les voy a ser honesta, siempre me gustó la pareja de Seth y Kisara, sobretodo porque fue la primera y unica confesión del anime (DM), y fue hermosa. Toda la historia de las memorias de Atem me encantó, fue el mejor arco. Pero no voy a hablar de eso, sino que a pesar de que no se vio mucho de su relación, Kisara parece ser la luz del oscuro pasado de Seth, siendo su centro de atención al haberse enamorado de ella. La antorcha en la habitación simboliza esa luz, que Seth no pensara en nadie más que en Kisara, es razonable. Seth es un hombre joven, que cuando se enamora puede perder la razón que tiene un sacerdote, la promesa a su faraón. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo (porque hago referencia a cuando Seth llevó a Kisara al palacio despues de que la lapidaran), ambos tenían su momento juntos, en un lugar pequeño, con sólo una luz que los iluminara, y el canto sereno de la voz grave de un hombre, es lo que crea un momento pacifico. Podría aplicarse a Kaori, ya que Kaiba necesita mucha paz, y sí conocen a la personaje, o ya con el clima que los rodeaba, los truenos, la tension, necesitaban calmarse con un canto relajante.**_

 ** _La canción:_ _La canción la inventé yo, iba a buscar una que se adecuara a la situación y la epoca, pero en un momento, me senté y decidi hacer una canción de emergencia, como me gustó, no dude en ponerla en la historia. La letra está basada en los sentimientos de Seth, y la situación de perder a Kisara, también me basé en la pareja de Kaori y Kaiba, pero eso lo juzgan ustedes mismos, cuando lean el doujinshi, sí es lo que desean._**

 **No se olviden de comentar, sí tienen alguna duda, pueden comunicarse abiertamente conmigo por mensaje privado, o con los comentarios, que creo que siempre contesto, no se xD Si les gusto, no les gusto, haganmelo saber. Su opinion es muy respetada y me sirve para avanzar en mis escritos.**


End file.
